


and the moon gave her eternal blessings

by adazaii20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, University Student Boo Seungkwan, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, bless my friend katie for getting me to write again, mentions of uwuzi, they're both in their second year at uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adazaii20/pseuds/adazaii20
Summary: Hansol always knew what to do.Suddenly, with one look at Seungkwan, he finds himself hopelessly lost.aka: a verkwan friends to lovers one shot where hansol catches feels for seungkwan (or has he had them all along?)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Seventeen OTPs





	and the moon gave her eternal blessings

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ...guess who's become SEVENTEEN trash?
> 
> woot woot 
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing with this ship but I'll just drop this here and yEET--
> 
> (For real, though, stan these 13 if you're not already--they're amazing and diverse in the hard work they put into the K-pop industry.)
> 
> Enjoy my midnight writing lmao

Hansol was never one to doubt himself.

Throughout his entire life, he's always been sure of everything he did from what he wanted to eat for dinner to what university he wanted to go to. He's never had to worry about any life-changing decisions as he's always seen the outcome for every instance he imagined. Perfection. Meticulous in every sense of the word. Nothing ever stopped him.

That is, until Seungkwan suddenly became more nuanced in his watercolor painting of a mind, and that was when Hansol's mindset stopped working altogether.

Seungkwan's always been there for him--that _is_ what friends are for, after all. Childhood friends since the second year of middle school when Hansol, the young lad he was, came in as a scraggly new student. Isolated by his outlandish looks, Hansol would continue to be grateful towards Seungkwan for noticing him that first day in the best way possible: noticing him as a potential friend.

Seven years later, through sharing lifelong dreams under sheltered roofs and causing tomfooleries in History, they've stuck together as best friends. And Hansol has never been so fortunate to have someone like Seungkwan in his life. 

But one of the things he's scared about now with Seungkwan is the unpredictability of everything at this point. When did it change? How did it ever come to this?

Of course, Hansol lies a lot these days, especially to himself. He realized this in a late night cram session at the 24-hour library. In the midst of finishing an essay due the next day for his Film Studies class, Hansol was surprised to see a bottle of water set down next to his computer. "Hyung," he breathed out when he looked up and saw Seungkwan smiling down at him tiredly. "What brings you here?"

"You weren't in bed by the time I came back from Jihoon's studio," he nonchalantly stated, the blue light of Hansol's computer screen casting shadows on his face. 

"And yet you find me here."

"Please. Did you really think I wouldn't know that you always come here to finish work? I thought you had more faith in me." He slid the chair to Hansol's right out enough for him to sit down, relaxing into the plastic to speak more comfortably to his junior. "How much have you finished?"

"I still have four pages to do..." Hansol trailed off, not knowing what to think of this conversation, "...so I can't really talk to you at the moment. Sorry."

Seungkwan only hummed as if he was unaware of the increasing concerns his best friend had for him. He then took out his notebook--filled to the brim with Jihoon's lyrics, past and present--and settled into his chair. "I'll just stay here, then. I don't feel sleepy at all, especially after hearing Jihoon screech at me for the past hour or two."

And boom.

The epiphany washed over Hansol like a high tide in the sea, cascading down his body until his mind was lucid enough to sort out his newly formed realizations. He knew Seungkwan had just lied to him; Seungkwan had his orals today, complete with a sight-reading test, and although Hansol knew Seungkwan was fully capable of acing everything university life threw at him, he also acknowledged Seungkwan's humanity. But his best friend had stayed. For him.

It shouldn't be a bizarre thing to him, but Hansol began to see the past in a more vibrant light in the dawn of this... _change._ All the times Seungkwan helped him to the nurse's office after a bad scrape (read: hit) from football. All the times Seungkwan listened to him rant about a David Bowie song he really liked. All the times Seungkwan wouldn't leave his side after a nasty fight at home.

Hansol's never been so sure about Seungkwan's presence in his life, yet never more doubtful about Seungkwan's presence in his future.

The never-ending dilemma continues to taunt him late into the night. He and Seungkwan are no longer the lanky children from the past; no, they were now men on the cusp of understanding their roles in the world, and Hansol was a man who suddenly failed to understand what his next step was in his relationship with his best friend. He could no longer remember how he had acted around him. Actually, has Hansol been in denial of his feelings the entire time?

"Hansol," Seungkwan pads into the living room where Hansol sat with a pillow crushed in the embrace of his arms. "What are you doing up so late?" 

It's 3:02 a.m., and it was then when Hansol realized he'd forgotten to close the door. Seungkwan must've seen the table lamp turned on. "Couldn't sleep," he mumbles, and it's the closest he's ever come to lying to his best friend.

Seungkwan strides towards him until he's in front of Hansol and dragging him by the forearms. After he makes him stand up, he grabs Hansol's hand and leads them towards his bedroom. "What are you doing?" Hansol asks as calmly as possible, striving to keep his heart rate low and all signs of his nervousness nonexistent.

He doesn't answer him at first, but after closing the bedroom door, Seungkwan plops onto his bed and makes his back face Hansol. "Get in," he demands from the comfort of his own bed.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Hansol scoffs jokingly, although it's something that has lingered in his mind for a while now.

"Come on!" Seungkwan turns around, exasperated. "It'll be just like old times."

Well, Hansol's followed him this far, and his best friend's bed suddenly appeals quite nicely to him, so where's the harm in complying a bit further? He slides into bed, prompting Seungkwan to turn back, but not before grabbing Hansol's left arm and wrapping it around his waist. They slot into each other, and the fit of their curves to each other has never felt more satisfying to Hansol. "Go to sleep now, okay?" Seungkwan asks.

Hansol really wants to obey him, but something about the dark of night and the stillness of time at this very moment tempts him. It tempts him until the only thing Hansol focuses on is the supple skin at the base of Seungkwan's neck. Hansol hears him breathe deeply, which seems to indicate his departure to the world of dreams, and he's unable to control himself, leaning closer to the point where he can smell Seungkwan's jasmine shampoo and feel his lips searing onto Seungkwan's nape--

\--and Seungkwan hitches, an unsung gasp lodged in his throat.

Hansol understandably freezes. What was he thinking? How could he make such an impulsive decision? He hasn't even sorted out the entirety of his blossoming love-- _love?_ \--for Seungkwan, yet here he goes, kissing necks like there's no tomorrow. He's damaged it all, irreparable to the point of no return, he should start packing while he's at it--

"Hansol."

Has his name always sounded this good coming from Seungkwan's mouth?

He finally hears his name being called, so Hansol shakes himself out of his stupor and notices Seungkwan completely turned towards him. He blushes at the state of his best friend's face: a bit flustered with a bit of confusion, yet tinged with the desire to discover _why_. A one-worded question that's been surfacing in Hansol's inner turmoil of love and moondust for the past few days, and he wants nothing more than to satiate it for once in his life.

Hansol was never one to doubt himself, so why were his fingertips shaking as they approached Seungkwan? When his hand finally settles on Seungkwan's face, he bores into his eyes, searching for an answer to his desperate prayers for something he didn't know he wanted. But that was the thing. The best relationships never relied on a single person to make it work; it was a commitment on all ends, and a blind trust to fulfill each other's needs. _I thought you had more faith in me._

"Please," Hansol pleads longingly, his soul on the verge of disappearing into the great unknown, but then Seungkwan solders their lips together, and he's liberated from fading away in favor of a heart-pounding freefall.

The books always say that first kisses are never perfect as they're amateur and sloppy with desire (for what, it depends), but Hansol could strongly advocate for the opposite now. As soon as their lips were connected, the air went out of Hansol's lungs, and he's breathless from the overwhelming relief and passion that coursed through his veins. What he believed to be a breather for himself became a gallery full of unexplored works as his hands roamed through the expanse of Seungkwan's body, through patches of skin he's seen multiple times yet uncharted in the sense of intimacy. The small moans that Hansol elicited from Seungkwan reflected secret melodies only to the two of them, and Hansol wouldn't have it any other way.

After a while, their break was inevitable as they had to catch a breath and come to terms with what just transpired between the two of them. For a while, they merely stare at the ceiling, letting silence blanket them with a tranquility they didn't know they could achieve. Underneath the covers, Seungkwan's trembling fingers seek for Hansol's, and they eventually clasp their hands together, letting each other know that everything was real, it wasn't an illusion, it was something they did themselves--

"Hyung?" Hansol whispers and turns to look at Seungkwan, who's now looking at him with a look of muffled joy that won't disturb the neighbors.

But eventually, Seungkwan can no longer hold back the grin, and if Hansol kisses him again, hovering over him to begin their next exploration for the next infinity or so, then it was their own business and no one else's to discover.

The world can wait for them just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked this!


End file.
